


Sul Tetto

by thunderboltandlightening



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: #skam #ovvero #uncasino, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderboltandlightening/pseuds/thunderboltandlightening
Summary: Scoppiano casini fra i Rames, e Filippo...





	Sul Tetto

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa mi è partita alla clip 7,2.  
> Mi insisteva nella testa.  
> Non ho saputo trattenermi dal metterla per iscritto.  
> Così porgo le mie scuse a quell'amore di Niccolò - che oggi mi ha fatta piangere come una scema con la boccetta di antidoto preparata per Marti e quel "Mi manchi. Davvero", caspita così io non ci arrivo a venerdì (OVVERO DOMANI) - e a tutte le fedelissime amanti dei Rames,  
> ma,  
> quel che vi propongo oggi è un'evoluzione distopica della storia.  
> Con una ship che forse in un altro universo potrebbe anche funzionare.  
> Tanto lo sappiamo tutti come finisce, no? E il Sommo Burattinaio resta pur sempre Besse; perciò, a chi nuoce se mi son permessa di ingarbugliare un po' questi fili?  
> Lasciatemi divertire.  
> Tanto nel weekend sclererò dalla felicità, come tutti.  
> Buona lettura.

Veniva sempre a piagnucolare da lui quando le cose andavano male.  
E Filippo era lì, pronto ad ascoltare, a tacere, a consigliare, mettendoci più pazienza di quanta ne avesse.  
Andava così da ben otto mesi. Se gli avessero chiesto di descrivere la relazione che Martino Rametta viveva da quell’inverno, Filippo avrebbe usato una singola parola: altalena. Sì, perchè a un’iniziale fase idilliaca in cui Martino e il suo tipo si volevano pazzamente e s’amavano con gioia, seguiva puntuale una – fase depressiva? – in cui le cose andavano male, molto male.  
Il che aveva a che fare con Niccolò e i suoi sbalzi repentini. Prima c’era e giurava amore eterno, poi spariva perchè aveva bisogno di _stare per i cazzi suoi,_ lasciando Martino solo e ferito a chiedersi dove diamine avesse sbagliato.  
Il punto era che Martino non sbagliava. Era Niccolò quello col cervello fottuto.  
Perciò sentirlo addossarsi colpe che non aveva mandava Filippo particolarmente in bestia, perchè per lui Martino meritava d’essere amato in maniera stabile e sicura, e non di ritrovarsi nel limbo dell’incertezza, dubitando di sè e dell’affetto che l’altro gli millantava.  
Ma c’era di più. Filippo ne era consapevole, perchè si sentiva tutto strano ogni volta che il roscio gli era vicino, e quando si trattava di lui riusciva sempre a trovare uno spazio da dedicargli, talvolta sacrificando lo studio, tal’altra pisciando gli impegni coi colleghi d’università.  
Ma questo Martino non poteva saperlo.  
Quel pomeriggio passò da lui, e Filippo l’accolse ancora una volta.  
Aveva il cuore spezzato. Niccolò non si faceva vivo da due giorni.

“Non mi piace vederti così”.  
Erano sul tetto. Filippo stendeva il bucato, nervoso.  
Jeans neri. Rovistò a caso fra le mollette e ne prese due gialle e una rossa.  
“Non mi piace e mi fa incazzare”.  
Camicia arancione a fiori blu. Mollette verdi.  
“Poi boh, a volte mi sembra che non ci pensi a te”.  
Martino, assente e annebbiato, si accigliò appena vedendolo tirar fuori dalla massa di panni bagnati mutande grigio polvere con un orsetto rosa al centro, proprio lì dove poggia la punta del cazzo. Seduto sul muretto, lo anticipò passandogli una molletta rossa.  
“Oh mi caghi?!” sbroccò Filippo afferrandola di scatto e scoccandogli un’occhiata fiammeggiante. “Mi senti o parlo col vento?!” e gesticolando con veemenza finì col dare una manata al cestino delle mollette, che rovinò giù in strada con un rumore di plastica che si sfasciava. Mollette colorate si sparpagliarono sull’asfalto.  
“Crissstodddio” sibilò.  
“Aspè dai, andiamo a prenderle...” disse Martino, e fece per scendere dal muretto.  
“Che poi te lo avevo detto, cazzo!” sbroccò di nuovo Filippo. Lasciò perdere panni e mollette, gli si parò davanti, gli occhi spalancati e ancora astiosi. Lo bloccò sul muretto piantandogli i pugni sulle cosce. “Ti avevo detto: Martino, stai attento a sto tipo. Non ti fidare alla cieca. E infatti!”  
Martino non lo guardò, pur avendolo a pochi centimetri dal viso. Non ce la faceva a sorbirsi la sua rabbia.  
Si sentiva spento. Prosciugato. Come se uno di quei dissennatori che in passato lo spaventavano gli avesse succhiato via la linfa.  
Filippo cercò di calmarsi, abbassò il tono. Inspirò e lo guardò, piegando il collo.  
Che cazzo aveva da perdere? Tanto frocio era e frocio sarebbe rimasto.  
“E tra l’altro, ti avevo detto anche un’altra cosa” esordì piano.  
Marti scosse la testa, stavolta guardandolo negli occhi. “Cosa?”  
“Ti avevo detto”, continuò, “Martino, puoi avere tutti i ragazzi che vuoi. Ed è vero”.  
“Sì vabbè Filì, sti cazzi ceh... me interessa di lui. Basta, finito” disse scazzato. Gli sembrava che Filippo non lo capisse, o che indirizzasse volutamente altrove il discorso. Cosa che lo innervosiva, accentuando il suo malessere.  
Lo squadrò male, Filippo resse lo sguardo in silenzio.  
Poi fece una cosa strana.  
Senza smettere di guardarlo, premette il bacino contro le sue ginocchia.  
E Martino non capì, non prima di aver registrato distrattamente un pensiero di poco conto: _ce l'ha duro._  
Questo lo spiazzò; aprì la bocca e restò così, senza parole, con un’espressione sconvolta sul viso.  
Poi, complici gli occhi gelidi, ipnotici di Filippo, complice la merda in cui degenerava la sua relazione e il modo in cui si sentiva in quell’istante – abbandonato, umiliato, sconfitto – allo sconvolgimento iniziale seguì qualcos’altro. _Fascinazione._  
Perchè forse non era Niccolò in sè, forse era realmente soltanto omosessuale, forse per questo il suo corpo reagì prima ancora della ragione e Martino, la cui coscienza era stata ammutolita dallo stupore, si eccitò.  
“Dovrebbe essere facile...” riprese Filippo piano, senza spostarsi di un centimetro, senza smettere di guardarlo nelle pupille, mellifluo: “...fra due, quando ci si vuole. Dovrebbe essere la cosa più semplice e spontanea del mondo. Invece vuoi complicarti la vita. Perchè, Martino? Come se non facesse già enormemente schifo di suo...”  
Aveva anche iniziato a far salire le mani. Adesso Martino le percepiva vicine all’inguine.  
_Schifo-di-suo._ Quelle parole gli rimbombarono nei timpani, e mentre i suoi occhi si perdevano nelle iridi scure e ferme di Filippo, il cervello gli proiettò una dietro l’altra scene della sua vita.  
Suo padre e sua madre che si urlano immondizia a vicenda, le loro facce deformate dall’odio.  
La porta che sbatte, lasciandosi alle spalle il silenzio.  
Sua madre rannicchiata contro la porta, a terra, con la testa fra le mani e le dita nei capelli.  
Sua madre che piange, e urla, e si tira i capelli.  
L’espressione assente sul suo viso.  
Lei, ormai una bambola di pezza senza vita.  
E poi suo padre, con un altro bambino che chiama “figlio” e un’altra donna che chiama “amore”.  
Dimentico di quel che erano stati.  
Perchè doveva fare così schifo?  
E Niccolò...  
Niccolò che prometteva amore.  
Niccolò e le sue crisi. Così simile a sua madre.  
Niccolò che lo spezzava in due. Di continuo.  
_Perchè, Martino?_  
All’improvviso tornò presente, fu come prendere la scossa, tornò a _sentire,_ sentì Filippo premuto fra le sue cosce – sulla sua eccitazione ormai in fiamme e imponente – sentì il suo fiato contro l’incavo del collo, poi sul mento, sulla guancia, sentì i loro nasi sfiorarsi... e poi labbra – soffici, gentili – aperte sulle sue, e col cuore che gli galoppava nel petto e il sangue che gli pulsava nelle orecchie,  
ansimando, tremando,  
chiuse gli occhi  
e si abbandonò.

Chissà quanto tempo dopo – forse poco, forse no – il cellulare di Martino prese a vibrare furiosamente, sorprendendoli ancora lì sul tetto l’uno premuto all’altro, con tutti quanti i vestiti addosso, ma con le coscienze già sibilanti.  
Niccolò stava chiamando.


End file.
